The present invention relates to a portable radio communication apparatus, and more particularly to an antenna arrangement for a portable radio communication apparatus.
In a conventional typical portable radio apparatus, an antenna and a receiver are disposed on an upper portion of the portable radio apparatus body. In particular, the receiver is fixed to the portable radio apparatus body, and a transmitter is provided in a lower portion of the body. In such a conventional portable radio apparatus, since the receiver is brought in close contact with the ear when calling, the antenna inevitably approaches the human head.
Thus, during calls made with the antenna close to the human head, the radio waves transmitted from or received by the antenna are adversely affected by the head, as a result of which there arise such problems that the radiation pattern of the transmitted radio waves gets warped, radio waves transmitted from certain directions are difficult to receive, and the reception sensitivity is liable to deteriorate.
Conventionally, as a portable radio apparatus in which such problems are solved, there has been known a structure in which an antenna is disposed on a side portion or on a lower portion of the apparatus body, as shown in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application Nos. Sho 63-67032 and Hei 4-127723. Further, as a different type, there has been proposed a portable radio apparatus having a structure in which radio waves are not radiated in the vicinity of the head, as disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. Sho 59-92629.